


understanding with a side of vampire

by mysoulrunswithwolves



Series: love-bites and legwarmers [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Morning Cuddles, and i apologize, there is a lot going on here tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysoulrunswithwolves/pseuds/mysoulrunswithwolves
Summary: He wonders when he began to love this beautiful disaster, figures that it crept up on him so slowly that he didn’t recognize it until he was filled with this feeling. Now that Bokuto has so bluntly pointed it out, he can’t stop seeing it, seeing his feelings staring him in the face, the fact that he’s in love with Oikawa present in every single facet of his life.He’s in love with the idiot who can’t even tie his shoes without tangling the laces. alternatively: Iwaizumi gets hit in the face with his own feelings: a storytoday in love-bites and legwarmers: cuddles, coffee, and an inability to read the room





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to be happy and fluffy and it is but there's also angst because I can't not write angst so I apologize (I'm actually not that sorry).

Iwaizumi Hajime knows what it means to understand the world. Growing up with Oikawa, in the families they came from, it was important to understand what was expected, what was valued. Hajime understood from a very young age that it was his job to keep Oikawa safe, keep him happy and healthy. They were companions, a tradition only maintained by the oldest vampire families, so Hajime knows what it means to always look after another person.

Hajime doesn’t understand why Bokuto’s words feel like such a revelation. He’s always known what Oikawa meant to him, right?

Hajime stands in the doorway of his bedroom, frozen, staring at Oikawa who is sound asleep in his bed. He watches the steady rise and fall of his shoulders, the way the sun filters across his sprawled form. Bokuto’s words circle around his mind, making Hajime dizzy with things he hadn’t considered.

He moves quietly, feet stepping lightly in the plush carpet of his room. He slides back in between the sheets, tries his hardest not to jostle Oikawa. He thinks back, tries to remember what it’s like not to wake up with Oikawa next to him, wonders how long it’s been this way, how long he and Oikawa have been this dependent on one another.

Hajime didn’t think there were any surprises left between them, thought that they’d experienced and been through everything in these long years together. Oikawa shifts next to him, rolls over and presses up against Hajime. Without thinking, Hajime shifts onto his side until Oikawa is tucked into his chest, until his arms are securely wrapped around Oikawa. He rests his chin on top of Oikawa’s head, the soft strands tickling his nose with the rhythm of his breathing.

He wonders when he began to love this beautiful disaster, figures that it crept up on him so slowly that he didn’t recognize it until he was filled with this feeling. Now that Bokuto has so bluntly pointed it out, he can’t stop seeing it, seeing his feelings staring him in the face, the fact that he’s in love with Oikawa present in every single facet of his life.

He’s in love with the idiot who can’t even tie his shoes without tangling the laces.

Oikawa’s breathing stutters, his breath huffing across the skin of Hajime’s chest as he sighs deeply. Hajime still doesn’t know why the thought of being in love with Oikawa is so terrifying to him, doesn’t know why his heart keeps skipping beats at the thought.

Oikawa blinks slowly, one of his hands brushing slowly up Hajime’s side, scratches with blunt nails at the back of his neck. He tilts his head back, moves until his eyes are even with Hajime’s on the pillows, smiles softly at him through sleep-heavy eyes, murmuring a sleepy “good morning, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa moves closer, rubs the tips of their noses together before pressing their lips together softly.

Hajime kisses him back, tries to remember when these small kisses became habit outside of feeding, when they became a part of waking up with Oikawa next to him. He understands how affectionate Oikawa is with everyone, wonders if it’s really any different for him to kiss Hajime as it is for him to kiss Akaashi.

Oikawa bites his bottom lip, and Hajime gasps in surprise, lips parting against Oikawa’s mouth. Oikawa slides his tongue into Hajime’s mouth, warm and slick. Hajime suppresses a moan at the feeling of Oikawa, at how good it feels to kiss him. Hajime runs a hand along Oikawa’s jaw, threads his fingers into his hair and tugs softly. Oikawa squirms against him, sighs into Hajime’s mouth and kisses him deeper as his hands move down over his shoulders, fingers making lines of fire as they trail down the bare skin of his back.

Oikawa kisses along the line of his jaw, trailing down his neck and sucking lightly, no doubt adding to the marks Hajime has already collected from Oikawa. He feels the soft brush of fangs along the column of his neck. He shivers at the sensation. No matter how often this happens, Hajime doesn’t get used to the feeling of Oikawa sinking into his neck, the sensation of feeding him. Oikawa's bite always feels like someone has thrown a warm blanket across him, smothering all his worries and making him feel safe and warm. It's the most relaxed Hajime ever feels, thanks to the stress of college.

That's been a recent development too, the feeding. Hajime can't remember when exactly that became normal between them, but it has. He feels his own fangs drop down as Oikawa begins to feed from him, lets them graze lightly across the skin of Oikawa's shoulder, teasing him. Against his neck, Oikawa moans as Hajime alternates between placing hot, open-mouthed kisses and scraping his fangs across the skin. He sucks a bruise into the smooth line of skin between neck and shoulder, the sensation making Oikawa withdraw his fangs briefly, only to bite down harder, his fingers digging into the muscles of Hajime's back as he pulls him closer. Hajime starts to burn, feels too small for his skin, and suddenly it’s too much. He can feel himself falling further in love with each new kiss, every bite, can feel the worry starting to creep up his throat. With effort, he snaps his fangs back up, knowing he doesn't dare feed from Oikawa, not when he could lose himself in it, only to come out the other side alone and without Oikawa.

Oikawa withdraws his fangs from Hajime's neck a second time, this time placing gentle kisses along the bites, healing them with generous sweeps of his tongue. He works his way up Hajime's neck, along his jaw, until he's recapturing Hajime's mouth with his. Hajime is familiar with this kiss, the healing kiss, but he's not used to the new ache in his chest, the overwhelming rush of feeling and heat that comes when Oikawa's tongue spills into his open mouth. He's glad he fed from Oikawa yesterday before the party, glad he doesn't have to do this a second time after being slapped across the face with the reality of his own feelings.

Everything is Oikawa, every sense is filled with the taste, feel, sound of Oikawa. It's heady, the rush of Oikawa and the sensation of his kiss making Hajime full of want, of need. So much wanting that he feels panic creep in, worry for what happens when Oikawa no longer feels the same way.

He pulls away reluctantly, presses a kiss to Oikawa’s forehead. “Let’s go get some breakfast, yeah?”

Oikawa pouts, steals another kiss from him before nodding. "I could use some coffee, maybe some pancakes too."

Hajime rolls out of bed, feels Oikawa lace his fingers through Hajime's as he follows him out of the room and towards the kitchen. Hajime sighs as he walks into the kitchen, eyes accosted by the sight of Kuroo kissing someone against the counter.

If only it was a surprise.

Beside him, Oikawa huffs. "Kuroo, could you stop making out in front of the coffee maker? Some of us need our morning coffee."

Kuroo detaches from the tall blonde kid he's pressed up against, turns and give Oikawa that smile that's more smirk and says "sure thing, Oikawa."

Oikawa rolls his eyes, flicks his bangs out of his eyes, hair somehow still perfect even after sleeping on it all night. Hajime gets a brief, violent urge to punch Oikawa, or at least lick his hand and run it up the back of his head, maybe finally messing up Oikawa's waves. "Are you going to introduce us to the reason why we can't get our coffee?" Oikawa smiles, tilts his head. Hajime _should_ tell him to knock it off, should stop him from being so rude. He really _should_.

Kuroo smiles, immune to Oikawa's passive-aggressive ways. "Oikawa, Iwaizumi, this is Tsukishima Kei. He's one of the other familiars from Suga's house."

"Look, Iwa-chan," Oikawa starts, in the tone of voice that Hajime knows from experience he only uses when he's about to say something incredibly savage. "Kuroo's found himself another little kitten to play with~!"

Hajime runs a hand down his face, grabs his coffee mug from the counter where he'd left it earlier after talking with Bokuto, and pours fresh coffee in it, before doing the same for Oikawa. "Sorry," he says into the silence that stretches after Oikawa's comment. "He's absolutely no good until he's had some coffee." Hajime shoots a glare at Oikawa when he squawks indignantly.

"Don't apologize for me!" Oikawa pouts, crossing his arms.

"Stop being so shitty then." Hajime hands him his coffee, smiles apologetically at Tsukishima and Kuroo. "He really does have a terrible personality."

Tsukishima just makes this soft ‘tch’ sound behind his teeth, looking down into his coffee.

Hajime sits at the table while Oikawa begins to make pancakes, humming happily under his breath as he goes through the familiar motions. Hajime tries not to hold the fact that he’s such a morning person against him. It’s silent as Oikawa starts to pour batter on the griddle.

Kuroo clears his throat, and Hajime looks at him expectantly, watches as Kuroo runs his free hand up and down Tsukishima’s back. “Is something wrong with Bokuto?” Kuroo asks. “He seemed weird this morning.”

Hajime blinks, suddenly aware that Bokuto isn’t here to hover over Oikawa until the first pancakes are done. “He seemed fine when I talked to him this morning. Maybe a little grumpy.” Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Oikawa’s shoulders stiffen. “Didn’t he go for his run?”

Kuroo shakes his head before resting it on Tsukishima’s shoulder. “No, I think he went back to bed, actually.”

Hajime feels his mouth pull into a frown. Bokuto never missed his morning run, and almost never went back to bed after waking up.

“Maybe something happened last night that upset him,” Oikawa says, in the kind of tone that says he knows _exactly_ what it is that upset Bokuto.

Kuroo snorts. “Unlikely. That was our best party to date, even Tendou showed up!”

Oikawa shoots a nasty glare Kuroo’s direction, vanishes from the room, only to reappear a few seconds later in front of the griddle to flip a pancake. Tsukishima doesn’t quite manage to hide his flinch when he reappears.

Slowly, the rest of the house begins to trickle into the kitchen, no doubt Oikawa’s doing. Kenma wanders in first, wrapped in a blanket. He curls up on the couch, knees pulled up to his chest under the blanket.

Akaashi makes his way into the kitchen next, glaring at everything and tripping over his feet as he makes a beeline for the coffee. He shoots Kuroo a particularly nasty glare when he registers that he’s still standing by the machine with his arms wrapped tightly around Tsukishima.

Hajime starts to feel like he’s the last one to know what’s going on.

Akaashi takes a long pull of coffee, hissing as it burns his mouth, before walking over to the couch where Kenma is, hands him the second mug he has in his other hand.

Bokuto appears in the room the exact moment Oikawa drops a plate of fresh pancakes on the table with a kind of timing that’s eerie. He lifts the entire plate of pancakes off the table, pours an unhealthy amount of syrup on them, and retreats to the couch, forking bites into his mouth.

It’s quiet for several minutes, the only sounds are Bokuto coaxing Kenma and Akaashi to eat bites of pancake and Oikawa making more.

“So,” drawls Kuroo, dragging out the word as he pulls Tsukishima down into a chair at the table, sitting next to Hajime. “How was everyone’s night?” He recoils as Kenma, Akaashi and Bokuto all turn to face him from where they’re sitting on the couch to glare at him.

“Do you seriously not know?” Bokuto hisses at him. “Hey wait, you were too busy with your tongue down Tsukishima-san’s throat to see what was going on around you.”

Tsukishima has the decency to look uncomfortable.

Hajime keeps quiet, drinks his coffee. Oikawa turns around to face the room, meeting Hajime’s eyes, silently asking _do you know what he means?_

Hajime shakes his head minutely. _Do you?_ He wouldn’t be surprised if Oikawa didn’t know, they had spent most the evening putting Hanamaki and Matsukawa in their place in several heated games of flip cup. He's lucky he remembers as much as he does.

Oikawa subtly nods his head at Hajime. Hajime feels his face pull into a scowl at being the last to know, again.

"Yeesh, sorry," Kuroo says evenly, raising an eyebrow. "What did I miss?"

Oikawa turns back around, stacks pancakes on a plate.

Kuroo looks between Akaashi, Bokuto, and Kenma, who are all looking at one another. Finally, Kenma sighs and says "we saw Suga kissing Sawamura-san at the party and things did not go well."

Oikawa drops the plate of pancakes on the table with a dull thump. "I still can’t believe it was the cute refreshing one."

Akaashi nods sullenly, and Hajime realizes that this might be the first time he's ever seen Akaashi sad.

Kuroo stacks some pancakes on Tsukishima's plate, hands him a fork, and says "so, does this mean you aren't dating?"

Hajime runs a hand down his face, rubs at his eyes. He watches as Oikawa walks over to the couch, squeezes in behind Akaashi, and wraps him in his arms, placing a soft kiss to the side of his head. "I'm so sorry, Keiji-chan."

"Suga was being pulled away by Sawamura-san, but he said he'd text Keiji," Kenma says, voice still calm, but with a slight undertone of sadness.

Bokuto nods. "It'll be okay, Akaashi. Not all of us can have our romantic hopes dashed to pieces in one night."

Oikawa turns to look at Bokuto. "Are you doing okay, Bokuto?"

Bokuto slumps back into the couch, eyes fixed firmly on his hands. "Yeah, I'll be fine," he murmurs softly.

It isn't until Kuroo says "bro, why would you not be okay?" and Hajime sees Bokuto flinch that he _finally_ catches on. Oikawa quirks an eyebrow at him, mocking him for being so dense, and Hajime fights down the urge to walk over there and smack him upside the head. Oikawa winks, no doubt aware of the struggle Hajime is going through.

Hajime is bitter that, even drunk, Oikawa somehow managed to clue into everything that happened last night.

Hajime finishes his coffee, picks up a pancake from the stack on the table and starts pulling it apart with his fingers and eating it, just for something to do.

"Bokuto had somewhat of a disappointing night," Kenma says, and everyone in the room suppresses an eye roll at the understatement, except Kuroo, who is busy pressing soft kisses up Tsukishima's neck. Hajime gets another violent urge, this time to punch Kuroo as he says, only halfheartedly "I'm sorry bro, I didn't know."

Hajime hears Oikawa mutter something venomous under his breath, and it sounds like he says "yeah, we're all _very_ aware," with enough vitriol to make the hairs on the back of Hajime's neck stand up.

He can't believe he's in love with this asshole.

The room falls silent again, everyone lost in their own thoughts, or in Kenma's case, their coffee. Hajime watches as Oikawa runs his fingers gently through Akaashi's hair, placing gentle kisses here and there around the side of his face. Oikawa murmurs softly into Akaashi's ear, making him smile at whatever he says, and that nagging feeling that he's had all morning unravels and he realizes why it's there.

Hajime understands, with a rush of clarity that feels like a curse, that it doesn’t matter if he loves Oikawa or not, doesn’t matter how he feels, because once Oikawa gets bored with his childhood friend and protector, he’ll find someone else to love.

Iwaizumi Hajime knows what it means to understand the world. He wishes with everything inside him that he didn't understand this.

**Author's Note:**

> next time in love-bites and legwarmers: more morning cuddles, background drama, and probably more angst
> 
> [Tumblr](https://mysoulrunswithwolves.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfstar_soul)


End file.
